


Don't Need to Hide

by Renee561



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Braime Halloween Goodness, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee561/pseuds/Renee561
Summary: Jaime and Brienne get ready for a Stranger Day Party





	Don't Need to Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassbewitchedmyass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbewitchedmyass/gifts).

> Decided to do prompts on my tumblr, and Sassy wanted Halloween Braime goodness. 
> 
> Stranger Day is what I called it in my previous fic Thanks for Saving the Party, so I liked the name so yes Halloween is called Stranger's Day. 
> 
> Shout out to Mel_Sanfo for describing the emmy dress Gwendoline Christie wore, because its above my ability to do the dress justice. 
> 
> And to Sea_Spirit for betaing for me. Amazing the both of them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

He eyed himself critically in the mirror, paying extra attention to the leather on his forearms. He had to make sure the leather covered the cast that had been on his arm for three weeks now.

He was a Lannister, and even though his father had been dead for six years, his teaching of how a Lannister should present himself in public still rang in his head from time to time. Especially when the injury was preventable.

His nephew Tommen had been trying out his new hoverboard and Jaime thought to impress the younger generation with his skills, despite his wife's warnings. He should have listened to Brienne.

He had impressed them, by simply falling off trying to go forward and breaking his wrist. Brienne hadn’t yelled at him on the way to the Emergency Room, but she did remind him he'd have a cast that would have to be incorporated into his costume for Catelyn Stark's Stranger’s Day Party. The one they were going to, because Brienne promised her friend she would attend.

Jaime knew that even as CEO of Lannister Productions, he would not be excluded from the wrath of his wife should he fail to attend. Brienne hated parties, but when she committed to something there was no power to make his wife reconsider.

Her word was her bond; it was just one of the things he admired and loved about her. The list was endless, even though sometimes it drove him insane. Especially when they both knew it would have been better for Brienne to not agree to do things. She was as stubborn as Jaime and sometimes that worked in his favor; most times it did not.

He loved his wife, and it was pure luck that he had even convinced her to date him, let alone spend the rest of her life with him. But he had, and he was sure she regretted it every time he did something stupid. Which was to say daily. Sometimes more than twice a day.

He had finally found a costume two days ago, while Brienne had to be convinced of his idea.

"Jaime, I look ridiculous. I should just wear the armor." His wife brought him back to the present moment: him staring at his reflection in order to make sure his folly was hidden, as he had to use his left hand for things instead of his right.

He turned toward her and froze. He eyed her carefully, his pulse rapid, his breath caught in his chest. There she stood, a goddess draped in his house colors. He was thankful for his aunt and her team of expert seamstresses. Even though he could only see the span of her back, he knew what the dress looked like even with his eyes closed.

The long dress on anyone else would look like a shapeless burlap sack, but on her it was grandiose. The red upper layer offset her pale skin, her straw-colored blonde hair styled to curl in tiny waves to her shoulders, it kept the white fabric from washing her out. The sleeves were loose, but not overly so, and ended just above her wrists, showing off the delicate bone structure there and showcasing her long, beautifully shaped fingers. The sapphire and diamond ring and the singular gold band on her finger winked at him playfully in the soft light of their room. Her gold earrings lay innocently on top of the dresser waiting to complete the outfit.

She was both the Maiden and the Warrior with lion head brooches keeping her dress cinched at the waist and shoulders. The gold was just another treasure she carried, along with rubies and tiny sapphire-colored stones in the embroidery all along the hem of her dress, the sleeves, crawling up her arms, and across the neckline. No sapphire compared to the blue of her eyes; all were too dull, never blue enough. No ruby matched the deep red of her lips.

She was dressed to match their houses. She was both Tarth and Lannister and not so deep down a hum of approval traveled to his lips. A sound like a lion's purr escaped on his breath, making her eyes look at him through the mirror she was standing in front of. Her mouth parted just slightly as she took him in as well.

He smiled predatorily at his wife, just as he had three years ago when she walked down the aisle to him wearing this exact dress. They had been outside then, and Jaime had worn a gold tunic, breeches, and a sword on his hip. It was similar to what he wore now, except he was dressed in leather from head to toe, and he was wearing a kilt-like ensemble instead of breeches.

The leather armor covering his chest was soft, though it left his toned arms proudly on display. His red belt held the same sword he had worn for their wedding, the gold hilt displayed on his right side instead of his left. The leather cords wrapped around his forearms to his fingers. His shins were bare and his feet were in leather sandals in order to complete the look of a Dothraki warrior of old.

Her eyes returned to gaze at her own wardrobe, turning and twisting in front of the mirror, her hands trying to fix the already perfect garb so that the bottom layer didn't mold to her body when she walked.

"You look gorgeous, Brienne. Just as you did on our wedding day," he told her, his smile widening as their eyes met again in the mirror.

"I'm not as I was three years ago, Jaime. It doesn't completely hide me anymore," she said, taking her eyes away from his to look at the dress.

He walked carefully around the bed, eyes on the floor as to not accidentally stub his toe on the metal frame. He did not need to look more ridiculous than he already did. And a bruised toe would make him the butt of many jokes.

Placing his arms around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder, his face turned just slightly so that his scruff and lips could graze her skin. His hands flattened on the part she was trying to hide. She placed her hands atop his, entwining their fingers, resting in this moment.

"We don't need to hide anything, Brienne. Catelyn will be disappointed you didn't scream it the moment you found out, but I'm sure she will be just as happy for us as we were for her," he whispered the words, though he made sure to brush his lips against skin.

He was amazed no one noticed before now, though if Brienne didn't want anyone to know, no one would. At the request of his wife, he hadn't told one person about it, though every time he looked at her, he wanted to scream it.

However, maybe tonight he could finally scream to the world that there was going to be a half Lannister, half Tarth cub around their house come spring.

She sighed and he placed a firm kiss to her neck, letting his beard tickle her. "Besides, this does bring back memories of our wedding night. Me trying to get you out of this dress, only to find _creative_ ways to pleasure you in it."

She looked at him in the mirror, a mischievous gleam in her blue eyes. "I seem to recall you nearly ripping it when you couldn't figure out the mechanics of how to get it off when you got impatient."

He chuckled at her, his mouth closer to her ear. "Now I'm grateful I didn't. I'll show you after we get back from the party. As you promised to go to this horror in the first place."

He pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear.

She laughed at him and released his hands. With a stroke of his thumbs he moved away from her to allow her to finish getting dressed. They still had to go to this party, even though Jaime was just fine with staying in this Stranger's Day. Brienne's word be damned.


End file.
